Lincoln at the Office
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Lincoln Loud works as a Sales Representative for Dunder Mifflin's Paper Company's Scranton Branch. While there, he find himself joining in on the antics and misadventures of the people who work there. (One-shots based on scenes from Office episodes. Open to suggestions) Not sure if I'll do full episodes. Occasional cameo's of other Loud House characters.
1. Magic Word

**Just had this idea, and wanted to try it. If you consider it, the people from the Office and Loud House have similar personalities. And also considering how crazy both shows get, Lincoln would be right at home with everyone in Scranton.**

**I own none of the content and I hope you all enjoy.**

**5/29/19: I originally had this on my secondary account, for those of you who don't know, I decided to make a secondary account for multi-chapter stories I have ideas for, but didn't want to bog down this one. I also made it clear on my profile that updates will take time, it all depends. If you guys want to check it out, then look for Thunderstruck21.**

**Episode: Original Idea**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Dunder Mifflin's Paper Company's Scranton Branch. Everyone was doing their work, and it was quiet, which was a rare occurrence with this group of interesting people.

One of these people was a white haired man in his early twenties. He wore a white button down with a orange and black tie, with brown dress pants. He was also part of the Sales Team, and this person was named Lincoln Loud.

"When it comes to quiet, for me, I honestly don't know the definition of the word. If you grew up in a family like mine… then my last name takes a literal sense. For the years I worked here, it's the same, and surprisingly, I like it." Lincoln said as he was being interviewed.

"Oh come on!" A voice yelled.

Lincoln smirked, and motioned for the camera crew to follow him. He walked out of the room, and to where everyone else was working. Dwight Schrute, was busy trying to work his computer, but there was something wrong with it.

From the looks of it, every time he tried to do something, the screen turned black, and then a video came on, the video showed a video of a person, with Dwight's head, saying," Sorry, you didn't say the magic word!"

"Have you said please? That always works." Erin Hannon suggested.

Dwight considered that for a moment, did just that, and tried to do something on his computer again, but got the same result.

"Michael!" Dwight yelled as he went to go into Michael Scott's office.

From a different angle, Lincoln sent a conspiratorial wink to Jim and Pam Halpert, who did the same.

"Pranking Dwight has been a lot more fun since Lincoln started helping me." Jim said with grin as he was interviewed.

"Luan would be so proud." Lincoln said in the interview room by himself, with the same look he had on earlier.

(Cue The Office theme song)

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I am open to requests.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Fire Drill

**Doing a chapter based on one of the funniest and greatest cold openings for the show. I might do the other parts of the episodes later on or for the next couple of chapters.**

**And who saw the Loud House special Friended? I did and I thought it was a great way to introduce The Casagrande's and their spin-off. I liked Sid's character, she's so full of energy, and it's hard to hate her.**

**Also just in case anyone was confused, the first chapter was something I made up, there isn't a scene like that in the actual show.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and ****I own none of the content.**

**Episode: Stress Relief Part 1 (Season 5, Episode 14)**

* * *

**Fire Drill**

Lincoln was working on his computer, and looking at his notes of clients and how much product they wanted to buy. He was deep in work, and if he would've looked up, he would've saw Dwight suspiciously leave the room with a couple of items.

He then started to heat door handles with a blowtorch, hammering in keys into locks, and placed door stoppers on the other side of the exits.

"Last week, Lincoln and I gave a Fire Safety Talk. And no one paid any attention. It's my own fault for thinking Lincoln's idea for using Power Point was a good idea. Power Point is boring, people learn in lots of different ways. But experience is the best teacher. I would ask Lincoln for help, but his method would do a mock fire drill without any real danger. But we all know real fear helps make people make the best decisions. So it's best to leave him in the dark for this one." He said as he was being interviewed.

He was then back in the main room, but was in a different part of it, he spilled some lighter fluid into a trash can, he then lit a cigarette, took a puff, and threw it into the trash. Which started a small fire.

"Today… smoking is going to save lives." He then threw the can of lighter fluid into the trash, so the fire could grow, walked out, closed the door, and went back to his desk like nothing happened.

Lincoln was working, but stopped for a moment when Dwight said," Does anyone smell anything smoky?"

"Did you bring your Jerky in again?" Angela commented.

Lincoln would've added to that, but, he did smell something burning. He furrowed his brows, and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw smoke coming out of a room.

"HOLY SHMOLY!" He yelped, which caused everyone to look at him in confusion.

Due to Lincoln's seat having his back to Pam, she looked at the direction he was looking at.

"Oh my god. Ah. Oh my god." She said while pointing a trembling hand as she saw what he saw.

"FIRE!" Andy yelled.

"Fire, oh my goodness! What's the procedure? What do we do people?" Dwight said.

"The phones are dead!" Pam said as tried to call 911.

"Oh, how could that happen?" Dwight said as he sent a look to the camera.

"It's out in the hall!" Kevin said.

"No we don't know that, the smoke can be coming from an air duct."

Lincoln got into action, and remembered what to do. He also had a feeling that he would have to get everyone calm, as fast as he could.

Everyone started to move to the main exit, and Michael didn't help by yelling and cursing for everyone to stay calm.

Lincoln whistled loudly, and that got everyone's attention.

"Michael is actually right! We have to stay calm, and do this in an orderly fashion! Check the handle, and if it's hot, there could be a fire in the hallway." Lincoln explained.

Michael did just that, and said," What does warm mean?"

Everyone groaned and looks around scared. Lincoln was about to suggest trying another door, but Andy beat him to it, and said the same thing Michael said.

That got everyone to start running towards the hallway and try the other exits. Lincoln was right behind them along with Dwight.

Oscar and Andy tried the last two doors, but it turned out to be both hot.

Lincoln was right behind everyone, and was about to suggest the next course of action, but Michael beat him to it.

"Alright we're trapped! Everyone for himself!"

Lincoln wasn't sure what his boss was thinking, but he tried to defuse the situation by saying "Ok, that is not-"

Lincoln didn't get the chance to finish, due to everyone running towards him, and Kevin basically threw him into a wall like how a football player or Lynn would. He knew he didn't mean to do it, but it still hurt. He ended up hitting his head hard on the wall, slid down, and he saw stars.

"Lincoln, are you alright?" Lincoln heard someone say, and looked up to see it was Jim and Pam hovering over him.

Lincoln groaned and said, "I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

Jim nodded, patted him on the shoulder and said, "Ok, just stay there, we'll figure out a way to get out of here. Pam can you watch him?"

"Yeah I can." She said with a nod.

Lincoln smiled at that, out of everyone in the building, he was closets to those two. Some of it had to do with the fact he helped both of them get together. And also he and Ronnie Anne double dated with them when they went on dates. He had done it before with Clyde and Lynn.

They were older than Lincoln by a couple of years, but they considered him like their little brother.

By that time, Pam helped him to his seat. Lincoln looked around to see everyone basically panicking and in chaos. One thing he saw was that Oscar got the idea to climb into the ceiling, Angela somehow had a cat with her, and threw it into the ceiling, and then comes crashing down a second later. It would've been funny, if it wasn't for the situation.

He also heard Dwight was talking calmly. Which made sense, considering him and Dwight knew about Fire Safety.

Lincoln himself wasn't called 'man with the plan' for nothing. He had to find a way to get everyone and himself out, even though his head was throbbing.

Pam was still hovering next to Lincoln, she was getting increasingly worried and said," What do we do?"

"Use the surge of fear and adrenaline to sharpen your decision making!" Dwight said.

Well, he wasn't wrong.

"Ok, we are not dying here." Jim said nearby.

Next thing Lincoln knew, he then heard something popping, and it sounded like fireworks.

"The fire's shooting at us!" Andy yelled.

'How in the heck does that make sense?" Lincoln thought.

Things start to get more hectic, due to someone finally pulling the fire alarm. A pair of legs broke through the ceiling and dangled, which had to be Oscars. And now Jim and Andy got the idea to use a copying machine as a battering ram to try to break down a door.

Lincoln soon got up, but Pam forced him back down to sit.

"Just stay and sit down, you might have a concussion." She said.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and said," Sure thing mom."

Pam smacked his shoulder lightly and said," You know what I mean, Loud."

Soon an ear splitting sound that sounded like a air-horn blared, combine that with the fire alarm, it didn't help with Lincoln's headache.

It turned out to be an air horn Dwight had, and that got everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Attention! Employees of Dunder Mifflin! This has been a test of our emergency preparedness. There is no fire. It was only a simulation." Dwight announced.

Wait, what?

"What?" Jim said in complete disbelief.

"Fire not real. This was merely a training exercise." Dwight explained.

Lincoln always had a feeling that there was something wrong with Dwight. But now he knew there was something wrong with him. What kind of an idiot would do a mock drill with real danger?

He didn't know whether to be relieved or angry.

He chose concern when Stanley fell to the ground. Due to an apparent Heart Attack.

Lincoln felt fear, because Stanley was the one who helped him get his job. Or he had Clyde to thank for by asking Stanley to do so. This was due to the fact Stanley was Clyde's uncle.

And he wasn't going to let a relative of his best friend die on his watch.

Luckily for him, although not for Stanley, Michael was trying to help him in his own way, and that made Pam and the others try to stop him.

That gave Lincoln the chance to get up. Unfortunately, he did it too fast, and felt slight nausea. And he had to support himself on a desk.

"Sometimes I wonder why I stay here." Lincoln mumbled.

* * *

**As you can see, I got some stuff set up for future chapters.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Ronnie Anne meets Michael

**I had fun writing this, and trying to make Michael as himself as possible without making him seem OC. **

**There will also be some Spanish, and the translations to it. I used google translate, if I got the words wrong, let me know so I can fix it.**

**I own none of the content. ****Enjoy!**

**Episode: Original Idea**

* * *

**Ronnie Anne meets Michael**

Pam was at her desk when she heard someone clear her throat. She looked up to see a woman of Hispanic descent, in her early 20's. She had her hair in a ponytail, an earring in her left ear, she had a purple V-Neck T-shirt, and a white t-shirt under it. She had shorts on with tennis shoes that were slightly purple highlights and purple socks.

_'She must really like purple. But it looks good on her. And why does she look familiar.'_ Pam thought. "How may I help you?" She said aloud.

"Yeah I'm looking-"

Michael chose that time to walk into the room, and was saying," Pam do you happen… wow, who's this little lady here?"

Pam was in the interview room, she bit her lip, and had a look of foreboding.

Michael held out his hand, and said," Michael Scott, Regional Manager. I take it you know or are related to Oscar? Or his best friend since childhood, or part of the family who helped his parents make their glorious trek to our country? Or were you the one who made him realize or helped him realize he was gay? Which is odd, because you are beautiful, but you should know that I believe that being gay isn't bad."

Everyone who was in the room, either looked at the conversation with interest, or in exasperation, the latter was being led by Oscar.

Oscar rubbed his face at his desk in exasperation, and said," Michael, I don't know her. Just because she and I are of Spanish descent, doesn't mean we know each other. And my parents came here legally."

Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes at Michael and said," What he said."

Michael chuckled and said," That's what she said as well. Ha! Did anyone get that?"

Pam chose that time to have her sight at Lincoln's empty desk. Lincoln was in the bathroom, and was missing this, and she saw a couple of photos. One had the picture of his 10 sisters, which she still found it hard to believe he had that many. And another one had him with his arms around a woman his age lovingly, and she looked like the woman who was being annoyed by Michael.

"I then realized that was Lincoln's girlfriend, Ronnie Anne. Lincoln has mentioned her a couple of times, but none of us have met her yet. But one thing he has mention is how tough she was. I wanted to warn Michael… but I wanted to see what she would do." Pam said as she was interviewed. She also shrugged and had a mischievous smirk.

Lincoln was just getting out of the bathroom, when he heard a loud thump, a cry of pain and shock. He speed walked into the main room, and sighed at the sight.

Ronnie Anne face was red with anger, and she had her fist clenched. Michael was on the ground groaning pain, while Dwight hovered over him.

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"You missed it Linc! Michael got owned!" Meredith enthusiastically said.

"Got it, thanks." Lincoln said as he walked over to his girlfriend, while stepping over Michael and placed his arm around her.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Ronnie Anne. Ronnie, these are my co-workers, and the one who is on the floor and in pain, is my boss."

Ronnie Anne grinned, waved a little and said, "Hi everyone, Lincoln has talked about you. Also, hey Stanley."

Stanley merely gave her small smile and a wave.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Sorry for that, no hard feelings?" Michael said.

Ronnie looked at him and said in Spanish," Gilipollas muertas." (Drop dead, *sshole)

Oscar, besides Lincoln, understood what she said, laughed and said," Senora, eres mi nueva persona favorita!" (Lady, you are my new favorite person!)

Ronnie Anne smirked at him and said," Gracias." (Thank you.)

Lincoln rolled his eyes, kissed her cheek, he also blushed when he heard wolf-whistles, and said," Michael, I'm going to take my lunch break, if you don't mind."

Michael was still laying on the ground and said," That's great, have fun, Linc."

The couple left, while getting a round of applause from everyone.

"Do I regret what I did? Yes I did."

Michael was being interviewed in his office, and was now sporting a black eye, and he had a look of regret.

"Well, Lincoln has mentioned her a couple of times, and I should've realized it. But, I know one thing, if I ever find myself in a dark alley with people holding various weapons surrounding me. I hope Ronnie Anne will save me, because she's tough, and she doesn't hit like a girl one bit. That's a stereotype, and in fact, we should all say that all women hit like men. See, that will give them a confidence boost they deserve. Equality is a good thing. Let that be a lesson." He said the last part with a grin.

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys think.**

**And again, sorry if the translations were wrong.**


	4. CPR Fail

**Had a lot of fun writing this one, and there will also be a reference to the Loud House episode 'The Price of Admission'. And this is also the continuation of the Fire Drill chapter.**

**I own none of the content.**

**Episode: Stress Relief Part 1 (Season 5 Episode 14)**

* * *

**CPR Fail**

"Stanley was released from the hospital today, and he was ordered to remain calm, and the office has to be stress free. I was released the same day Dwight pulled the Fire Drill stunt. I ended up having a minor concussion, and had to keep Ronnie Anne from killing Dwight after she got me from the hospital.

Besides that, everyone else was ok. Although, keeping Stanley in a stress free environment is going to be hard, considering who he works with. And we are also going to have CPR training today… I don't think it's going to be that simple. In all honesty he should've taken Clyde's dad's offer of moving to Royal Woods. It was a good thing he wasn't around it when I was kid. Or else he would've wound up dead from being in proximity to my house." Lincoln said as he was being interviewed, and looked at the camera with a slightly nervous look.

The group was in the meeting room, listening to the CPR instructor give Kevin instructions on what to do. He didn't last twenty seconds.

"Would you like to try next?" The instructor asked Dwight.

"Absolutely I would not." Dwight said, not liking the events that were happening.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and said," I'll do it."

"Hold on Lincoln, although it's good your volunteering, but your still recovering from a concussion. For all we know, you might hallucinate the dummy is your girlfriend, and who knows what will happen." Michael explained.

Lincoln gave a wtf look when the camera was on him.

"So instead, I believe that Stanley should do it." Michael continued.

"Oh, I don't know." Stanley thought aloud.

Phyllis agreed by saying," That's not a good idea, Michael. He needs to rest."

Michael disagreed and kneeled in front of Stanley and said," We are not always going to be there, to coddle your heart back. When it disappears to be working. What are you gonna do if you're by yourself, and your heart stops?"

"I would die." Stanley simply said.

"And you're ok with that?"

"I'm ok with the logic of it."

"Uh-uh. No, no, no. Come on. Get up. Let's do this." Michael said as he got up, and helped Stanley get up.

When Stanley tried it, Michael thought he wasn't doing well, so he took over. The problem was, everyone soon got off track.

"You know what, if we come across somebody with no arms or legs, do we bother resuscitating them? I mean, what kind of quality of life do we have here?"

Lincoln and Pam gave each other questioning glances, wondering what the point of what Michael was saying was.

"I would want to live with no legs." Kevin said.

"How about no arms? No arms or legs is basically how you exist right now, Kevin. You don't do anything." Michael asked.

"That seems a little harsh." Lincoln butted in.

"That's the concussion brain talking."

Lincoln bit back a retort, which would involve saying a curse word, but he didn't know how his boss would react.

Rose the instructor butted in by saying," All right, well, let's get back to it. cause your losing him."

Michael then proceeded to pump the chest too fast.

"Ok that's too fast. Everyone, we need to pump at a pace of 100 beats per minute."

"Okay, that's uh, hard to keep track. How many is that per hour?" Michael said.

Lincoln raised his hand and said," I know of a way. Just pump to the song _"Staying Alive"_. Luna learned that, and that's how she knows how to do CPR."

"Which sister is that? Is it the one that is similar to Angela, who in your own words is uptight, and some times condescending, but also some sort of Superiority complex? Or the one who is similar to Jim, but her pranks are in your words, sometimes overboard and injury induced?" Kevin asked.

There was some slight snickering around the room. Including from the couple Lincoln was sitting next to. Lincoln grinned sheepishly when Angela, and unknown to him, Dwight, gave him a dirty look.

He then coughed and said," Musical one."

Lincoln was being interviewed again, but he held his head in his hands and groaned out," Please tell me none of my sisters will see this? I think I already gave them enough incentive to kill me for some of the things I've said already."

"He's actually right about the song. Do any of you know it?" Rose asked.

"Yes, yes, I do. I love that song." Michael said.

Lincoln found himself bobbing his head to the lyrics, even though from the looks it, Michael and Andy were starting to get off track, and he grinned when Kelly started to dance to Andy's singing. And that ended up the others, including himself, starting to sing as well.

Rose interrupted them by saying," Yeah, okay, you didn't maintain 100 beats per minute, and the ambulance didn't arrive because nobody called 911. So you lost him."

Lincoln knew this was going south when Dwight got up and asked everyone what should they do next.

"We bury him." Phyllis said.

"EEH! Wrong. We check for an organ donor card. If he has one, we only have minutes to harvest." Dwight said.

For some reason, Lincoln felt a chill go up his spine, and he didn't want to think about a certain movie.

"When I was 11, I went against my parents wishes, and went to see a horror movie called 'The Harvester'. Long story short, I was traumatized, and had a fear of seeing organs… and farmers. I got over the latter a while ago. I also passed out while dissecting a Mink in High School. I wasn't the only one, my friends Clyde and Rusty did the same. We were partners for it, and we got a C. Our friend Liam was used to it, due to growing up on a farm, and he did most of the work. And it's also the reason why I'm not an organ donor. I don't want to die, and have my organs harvested so some stranger who I won't know, will receive them. Who knows what they'll do with them." Lincoln said with a shutter as he was being interviewed.

"He has no wallet, I checked." Creed supplied.

"He is an organ donor." Michael said.

"He is? Good, give me some ice and a Styrofoam bucket." Dwight instructed as he pulled up his pants leg, and took out a Bowie Knife.

"Here we go." He said and plunged the knife into the chest of the dummy.

Everyone voiced their disapproval or disgust. Lincoln on the other hand, looked white as a sheet, and shook.

Jim and Pam looked at him with concern.

"Lincoln, sweetie, are you alright?" Pam asked concern, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"T-The H-harvester." He whispered.

"Are you talking about the movie? I remember watching it, it was good." Jim reminisced, but winced when Pam glared at him.

Lincoln didn't pay attention to what was happening to Stanley. But he did when he heard a hissing sound. He looked up, and blanched when he saw Dwight had the dummy's face on as a mask.

"The Harvester!" He yelped, and ran out of the room.

Everyone looked at him in surprise and concern.

"Lincoln ended up running to the bathroom, and threw up for a couple of minutes. It took about 30 minutes to coax him out. We had to call Ronnie Anne to help, and when she helped Lincoln out, and found out why he was in there. Needless to say, I honestly don't know if I found what happened when she arrived funny, or concerning." Jim said as he was being interviewed, and he looked at the camera with grin.

Footage of what happened was shown; Jim, Andy, and Pam were holding back an irate Ronnie Anne. She was yelling in Spanish at Dwight, who actually looked visibly fearful at the Latina. Everyone else was watching in interest, including Oscar, who had a look between amusement, and slight horror. Lincoln was sitting at his desk with a blanket around him, looking visibly worn, but had his eyebrows risen at his girlfriend.

Oscar was next to be interviewed by himself and simply said, "She said words that I didn't know."

"From the looks of it. Not only is Stanley's health is at risk. But so is Lincoln's mental health as well." Pam said, looking really concerned.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. Lincoln's Thought's: Erin and Kelly

**I decided to make a small series where Lincoln compares everyone to his family. First off are Erin and Kelly.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

**Lincoln's thoughts: Erin & Kelly**

It was the beginning of the day, and Lincoln walked through the door. He was still sorta tired, even though he bought himself coffee on the way to work. Erin was there at the reception desk, and smiled at him.

"Hey, Lincoln, good morning!" She happily said.

"Morning Erin." Lincoln greeted with a smile, feeling less tired.

Lincoln was later eating lunch, while hearing Kelly talk about a fashion magazine. Normally he wouldn't care about it, and not to sound mean, she did annoy him sometimes. But, she was talking about his sister Leni, who was up and coming designer. And she had been featured on a page on Kelly's magazine.

Lincoln was in the interview room, he had a thoughtful look on his face and said," Well, what do I think about Erin and Kelly? Well, first thing that just in case people forget, Erin's first name is Kelly, but to avoid confusion, we use her middle name. But back to the question, well, they sorta remind me of my sister Leni."

He then took out his phone, did a couple of things on it, and held it up with a picture of a blonde woman in her late 20's or early 30's.

"Leni is kind hearted, she also has a tendency to be naive and an airhead, but she does show her smart side sometimes. She also loves anything fashion, which is why she decided to become a designer. Erin is kind hearted, always has a bright personality and does have her airhead moments, and I always find myself helping her or comforting her like I do with my sister.

While for Kelly, she loves the same things as Leni, like fashion, talking about gossip and boys. She also has a very perky personality like Leni. I could go on and on about their personalities, but I would be wasting your guys time. Also, I honestly don't know why, but ever since I started working here, I found similarities between everyone here, and my family... odd."

Lincoln shrugged it off, got up, and walked out of the room.

"Huh, the guy's family should've had a documentary about them." The Boom Operator said to the cameraman, who nodded his head.


	6. Operation Clockwork

**New episodes for the Loud House start on Monday, who else is excited?**

**I own none of the content.**

**Episode: Company Picnic (Season 5 Episode 28)**

* * *

**Operation Clockwork**

Everyone was looking at Lincoln, who had a whiteboard out, and whispering a plan of sorts.

"Ok, Michael is asleep and when it looks like he is out cold, we'll start changing the clocks. Also, Erin, you tell whoever calls that Michael isn't in right now. If we do this right, then we'll get out early. Now, it's time commence operation change the clocks without waking up Michael so we can go home early and figure out a shorter name for this operation." Lincoln said.

Jim looked at the camera with a grin, and then at Lincoln with serious look, and said," Michael has a wrist watch, do you think you can change the time on it without him waking up? Are you hands qualified?"

Lincoln crossed his arms and said with a proud tone," These hands can work and do anything. I think they can handle Michael just fine."

No sooner had he said that, he realized how that sounded. He blushed and looked nervous at the camera. Everyone else on the other hand were trying very hard not to laugh loudly. Lincoln then gave Jim a dirty look, but he looked at him innocently.

Lincoln was being interviewed and had a crossed look and said," Well played Halpert."

Lincoln was then about to go into Michael's office, he gave thumbs up to Jim and Pam.

"Are you sure your hands can do it?" Pam cheekily said.

Lincoln gave her a dirty look and said," Let's hope you can change the time on his computer."

The both of them walked into his office, in order for them to be extra quiet, they had their shoes off. When Lincoln was changing the time on the wrist watch, Michael stirred a couple of times, but he didn't wake up, and both Lincoln and Pam successfully changed the time for the clocks in Michael's office.

Once everyone was done, they all got back to their seats. To wake Michael up, they started to laugh. Michael then woke up, and walked out of his office, laughing as well, until he said.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You had to be there!" Pam said.

Michael nodded and noticed the time and said," Oh wow. Okay, all right. Let's all go home. Come on. See you all tamale."

As soon as everyone was outside, they all waved Michael goodbye as he left his car. As soon as he was out of view, they all cheered and clapped.

"The man with a plan, strikes again." Lincoln said.

Jim patted Lincoln on the shoulder and said," I'm pretty sure you were tired after all of that, buddy."

Lincoln smirked, knowing what he was trying to do, and said," Nothing I can't handle. Have a good day, Jim."

Lincoln walked off, and gave the camera a knowing look.

"My car was actually parked right next to Jim's. It has been a while since I pranked him. And what he said today, gave me more of an incentive to pull what I have on him." He said as he was interviewed outside.

A car drove, and Lincoln waved bye to Jim as he drove past. Lincoln motioned the camera to look at the back of it. There was a sign that read 'Honk if you want a Booty Call' was on the bumper of the car.

"You guys have a camera in his car? Or are you going to follow him?" Lincoln asked, and when he got confirmation, he had a triumphant look.

"I didn't think of anything wrong at first, I thought I was being followed by some impatient drivers. It wasn't until I started to notice people driving next to me, and were giving me the 'call me' hand signals, or giving me looks that would suggest wanting to hook up. I got out and found this."

Jim was doing a voice-over, but the camera then changed to him speaking on the side of the road. He held up Lincoln's sign, and had a blank look. A car drove by and honked at him.

He then smirked and said," Well played, Loud." The camera zoomed in slightly. "Well played." He said again.

* * *

**I'm going to have to explain why Lincoln has gotten into pranks. Maybe the next time I do a thought chapter.**


	7. Lincoln's Regret

**This one spans or summarizes three or two episodes at the beginning of Season 3, which are Gay Witch Hunt and The Coup. I will also delve into some of the scenes of the episodes in later chapters.**

**I own none of the content.**

**Episode: Early Season 3**

* * *

**Lincoln's Regret**

"It now has been a couple of months since Jim left for the Stanford Branch of Dunder Mifflin. Things have been different since then. Jim and I became close friend since I started working here, but it's different now without him here. But the best friend spot still goes to Clyde, no offense to Jim or Clyde. But we do call each other when he had the time, or get this, needs help with Video Games. As the one person who plays them, I gave him tips on how to play them. Turns out they play Call of Duty as a Team Building thing, but it soon went to everyone loving it. Which makes me think why we haven't done anything video game related here.

I also do prank Dwight sometimes on Jim's behalf, growing up with a sister who loves pranks helps you become an expert with it."

Lincoln looked to be thinking, but his face showed something along the lines of something being wrong. He saw the look the camera guy was giving him, and sighed.

"But, crap, I've been feeling bad these past few months. I mean, I sorta been distracted with some of the stuff going on, which would include Michael either intentionally or unintentionally outing Oscar as Gay. Dwight, apparently trying to start a coup to get Michael's job, and other things. You will probably the events of the former.

The thing is… I think I messed up with what happened between Jim and Pam. I've probably what caused Jim to transfer, and Pam for going through a funk since Jim left, and she called off her wedding to Roy."

Lincoln then looked out the window to where Pam was sitting at her seat. She seemed to have something on her mind. Lincoln groaned.

"God… this reminds me of all the times I was kid and tried to have things my way, and it ended badly for me, or my sisters.

To be fair, I felt like most of the time everything revolved around them, and they got a lot of special treatment, except for me. So I had to do things that would benefit me. But this time, it was to help Jim with his feeling towards Pam. I told him how you can only get a few chances at Romance, and other cheesy things about it. Growing up around 10 women helps you with your feelings and romance in general. Which is how I have been in loving relationship with Ronnie Anne, since we started going out in Middle School.

"I wanted to tell Pam, and explain everything, but, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Or she'll end up hating me, and I may have to either quit or transfer like Jim.

Which is why, I've been helping her out with things. One would include calling my sister Leni, and sending her a picture of Pam, so she can give her a new wardrobe. And yes I did let Pam know about what I was doing with the wardrobe thing, and was on-board. That almost backfired, due to Leni thinking I had broken up with Ronnie Anne, and moved on to Pam. I got some pretty interesting calls from my sisters… especially Lori and Bobby. Surprisingly, Pam and I had a laugh about it after I told her.

Lucky for me I told Ronnie Anne about all of this. And she sympathized on what I did, and told me to tell the truth when I was ready. But I'm scared. Let's hope this will all figure itself out soon."

Lincoln said the last part with a hopeful expression.


	8. Eat it!

**Just wanted to do a light hearted chapter after the last one. I might even do a chapter where Pam finds out what Lincoln did, and talks to him. Will it be good or bad? Also there might be a chapter or chapters based on the voicemails Lincoln got. Will it be good or bad? **

**I own none of the content.**

**Episode: The Whale (Season 9 Episode 7)**

* * *

**Eat It!**

Lincoln was listening to David Wallace giving Dwight the task of helping Dunder Mifflin get the Scranton White Pages account. Lincoln had heard of them, and the fact that they were leaving a supplier they've been using for 10 years spoke volumes.

"I'm gonna need to put you on hold for a second." Dwight said, and pressed the button.

"Ha! Yeah! Whoo!" He cheered." Eat it Jim! Eat it Lincoln! Eat it Phyllis! Eat it… where's Stanley?" He asked.

"He's in the bathroom." Erin said.

"Will you run to the bathroom and tell him to eat it?" Dwight asked.

Erin nodded and said," Of course."

Erin got up to go tell Stanley, but Lincoln stopped her.

"Hey Erin."

Erin stopped and looked at Lincoln.

"Say it like this 'Hey Stanley, Dwight said to eat it. Ha.'" He said.

Erin thought about it, smiled and said, "Ooo, thanks!"

She then ran to where the bathrooms where.

Dwight cheered one more time and pressed the button on his phone to talk to David again.

"Hey David I'm back." He said.

"Dwight said to eat it Stanley! Ha!" Erin yelled as she stuck her head inside the men's bathroom.

Dwight got back to his phone call, while Erin walked back to her desk, but looked at Lincoln and said.

"Thanks, Linc!"

Lincoln nodded, and looked at the camera with a small grin.


	9. Michael's Suit

**There is a warning in this, and it's because there is some classic Micheal Scott in this. And also all the Loud sisters are in this, but not physically.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**I own none of the content.**

**Episode: The Negotiation (Season 3 Episode 19)**

* * *

**Michael's Suit**

"Pam, would you please tell Darryl that this is not a women's suit." Lincoln heard Michael say.

Lincoln looked up from his computer, and held back a laugh when he say his boss walk out of the conference room, and was indeed wearing a women's suit.

"Oh, my God. That's a women's suit." Pam said in disbelief.

"You're wearing a women's suit?" Kevin asked as walked over to inspect it.

"No, I do… I wear men's suits. I got this out of a bin." Michael said, trying to defend himself.

"Who makes it?" He asked.

Michael looked inside the coat and said," Um, MISSterious."

"That brand is one of the places Leni gets her work clothes from. And also she sent me some clothes from it to, but I'm not gonna let any of these people know." Lincoln said as he was being interviewed.

"And it is mysterious, because the buttons are on the wrong side. That's the mystery."

Phyllis inspected the suit with clear amusement and said," It's got shoulder pads. And did you see the lining?"

"Ok would you stop it please?

"So none of that tipped you off." Jim said.

"It's European, okay. It's a European cut." Michael defended.

"Michael, the pants don't have any pockets."

"No they don't. See? Italians don't wear pockets." Michael said he showed it.

Lincoln snorted in amusement this time, and everyone else was showing varying degrees of amusement. And if Lincoln wanted to comment on that, even he knew European clothing had pockets.

"Hey, maybe you want to come over and raid my closet." Karen joked.

"No, I don't want to do that, because I'm twice your size anyway." Michael shot back.

"Yeah, he look like Hillary Clinton." Darryl said as talked to Roy on his phone.

"Alright! None of you know what women wear, not even the women in this office. For example Phyllis, your top is something that a grandmother would wear. Angela, yours seem to be more severe and less fun than usual. Pam, I see a little cleavage coming out of that shirt. Karen, I'm pretty sure you're wearing a man's suit."

The women in question checked what they were wearing.

"But do you know who does know about women's clothing? Oscar and Lincoln. Oscar because gay men have terrific sense of fashion, like how they dress in rainbow colors. It makes me want to find one, and admire it's beauty. And Lincoln, because he grew up with 10 sisters, and that probably made him an expert in fashion, and all things women in general. Am I right you two?"

Lincoln would've been offended, but he shrugged his shoulders, knowing Michael was right. Even though his sisters would clearly.

"Eh, he's got a point." Lincoln agreed.

Everyone who had known Lincoln long enough, actually agreed with Michael. Although they didn't agree with what he said about Oscar, or the women who he had said were dressing bad.

"I still find it hard to believe that you grew up with ten sisters. I mean, what kind of genetics do your parents have? And how did you even survive all of that?" Karen said.

Lincoln shrugged, he always asked himself that, but he didn't know the right answer to that.

"But I choose Lincoln. Can you please call your sisters, after you take a picture of me? And ask them. I'll be in my office, and um, let's do this in 15." He said the last part to Darryl.

Lincoln pretended to think it over, pulled out his phone, and said," Yeah I can do that. And everyone, you should all be ashamed of yourselves. Michael bought a really nice suit, and you have the audacity to make fun of him. For shame."

Everyone could hear the fakeness in Lincoln's tone, and they all tried to not laugh. Michael on the other hand, didn't hear his obvious sarcasm.

"Thank you Lincoln. That is why you are one of my favorites. You can all take a page from Lincoln's playbook."

"Negotiations are all about controlling things. About being in the driver's seat. And... you make one tiny mistake, you're dead. I made one tiny mistake. I wore women's clothes. I was originally going to have Lincoln ask his sister's if this was or was not. But, I finally admitted it, and told him not to show me what they said." Michael said as he was interviewed in his office.

"Yeah, I wasn't actually going to do it. But I decided to do it anyway to get a laugh. Michael was lucky he changed his mind. Here are what they said, but in voicemails. Order is from Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola & Lana, Lisa and finally Lily." Lincoln said as he was being interviewed.

He then did a couple of things on his phone, and then pressed play.

_"Is your boss literally wearing a woman's suit? That's hysterical! And I gotta say, I'm literally jealous because it fits him."_

_"Is that like from MISSterious? One of my coworkers is totes wearing the same one right now, Linkey! I'll like, send you pic."_

_"Gotta say bro, your boss doesn't look half bad. He's rockin it."_

_"Well, it certainly suits him. Ha! Ok, that was bad. Tell her that she looks cute! Hahaha!"_

_"Pfff...Haahahaha! What the heck is he wearing?! I don't wear suits, and even I know those are for women! Man, what a dweeb! Thanks for the laugh, Stinkoln!"_

_"Hmm, if he's trying to show his true self, then it's a good way to. May I suggest something a little darker?"_

_"Not my favorite brand, but it works for him. If he ever wants to enter a pageant, let him know I can help."_

_"Hahahaha! Lynn called and told me. I got a chance to see it! It's pretty funny! Hops gave him a thumps up."_

_"I fail to see how your superior mistook that for male apparel. And I can't fathom with why you wasted my time with this tomfoolery."_

_"Wow bro, your boss is pretty brave to wear that. If he wants a painting of him wearing that. I can do that."_

The messages ended, and Lincoln had a smirk on his face and said," I'm glad that I wasn't on the receiving end of their ridicule."


	10. Billboard

**I guess I decided to take a little break from writing this, but now I have a new chapter for you all.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I own none of the content.**

**Episode: Garden Party (Season 8 Episode 4)**

* * *

**Billboard**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were driving in their car, and she was going to drop him off at work.

"Ronnie and I only have one car. So we switch places every day. I take her to work, and she takes me to work. And for a refresher for if your wondering what she does, she co-owns a Skateboard shop here in town, with her friend, Sid Chang. They have one here, and in Great Lakes City in Michigan." He said to the camera that was in his car.

"She got into skateboarding after seeing my awesome skills, along with hanging with my other friends, Nikki, Sameer and Casey. But her main job is Zoology like her mom. Huh, I wonder if this will be part of the documentary? How long are these people going to be following you guys around?" Ronnie Anne said to the camera, and then to Lincoln.

Lincoln shrugged and said," I honestly don't know. Half the time I forget their there, and it feels like they've been there forever."

They stopped at a red light. They then jumped a little when someone screamed. They looked to the left to see someone familiar with a horrified face, and looking up.

"Isn't that your coworker Dwight?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's… oh my God." Lincoln said as he looked up and saw something.

"What…. what the heck?"

The billboard was part of an advertisement campaign that Andy thought of to let people know that their paper prices were a little lower. The billboard in question had 'Oops! We dropped our Prices!' and had a picture of Dwight looking for them, while Andy helped him look for it. Unfortunately, they were in a position where someone could deface it and make it look dirty.

Which did happen.

Lincoln chuckled a little bit, while Ronnie Anne burst out laughing. They would've continued, but the light turned green and they had to continue on. Dwight just happened to look there way, and gave them a look, but then looked at the camera that followed him, and he smirked, as if he knew something they didn't.

As Ronnie Anne drove into the parking lot, and Lincoln got out. He looked up, and his eyes widened in shock and horror.

Ronnie Anne saw this, and got out of the car, and looked to see what he was looking at.

And she had a hard time stopping herself from laughing.

Lincoln screamed in horror, and sprinted inside to talk to Andy about this. This left Ronnie Anne, who was holding the car for support, due to her laughing so hard.

"Apparently I forgot that I decided to do a billboard as well with Andy and Dwight. Andy asked me if I was able to, and I knew I didn't have to do it, but I decided to. I guess I thought it would help with our sales. But what I saw this morning… I hope Andy gets someone to take it down as quick as possible." Lincoln said later as he was being interviewed.

He then opened the blinds that were closed. There were a billboard outside that was on the other side of the street. The billboard showed Andy and Dwight side-by-side with one arm around each other's necks, and Lincoln was sitting in front of them with his arms up, and they had smiles. The caption said 'We love our new lower prices!' But unfortunately, someone defaced it by Spray-painting Penis between Any and Dwight's legs, and they were facing the picture of Lincoln. There was a caption that went to Lincoln's mouth that read 'I love this too.'

The Penis's though, were censored.

Lincoln sighed dejectedly and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through it.

"The billboards are making the rounds all over social media. And I already got messages from my friends and family. Ranging from what's going on, and two laughing at me."


	11. Pam Know's

**Would've had this out earlier, but I had finals, and also going through some personal stuff, but I'm ok, just a lot of sh*t going on. But overall, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**I own none of the content.**

**And enjoy!**

**Episode: Early Season 3**

* * *

**Pam Knows**

Pam watched the footage the camera crew showed her. She had an impassive look, and as soon as it was finished, she rubbed her eye, and looked at the camera crew.

"Thank you… I'm going to go talk to Lincoln." She got up and walked out of the room.

Lincoln was on the phone talking to client, and was writing down something on a notepad.

"Right… yeah we'll have it for you by the end of week. Right, your welcome, goodbye." He said and hung up.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder, and looked up to see Pam, who gave him an unreadable expression.

"Hey uh… can I talk to you outside?" She asked.

Lincoln raised a brow, but nodded and said," Yeah, sure."

but nonetheless nodded, and walked with her. What they didn't notice was that everyone else had noticed that as well, and looks of interest were playing on their features.

The both of them walked out the door, and into the parking lot. Lincoln wasn't sure what was going on, he had asked Pam was wrong, but she told him to wait.

Now, considering he grew up with ten sisters, he was starting to have a bad feeling. Cause a lot could happen, and sometimes it ended with him with a bruise.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" He barely got a chance to ask, before Pam hugged him.

He was slightly taken aback, cause this wasn't one of the scenarios he thought of.

"What's this for?" He asked.

Pam let's go, grinned at him and said," To say thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping Jim get the courage to tell and his show his feelings for me."

Lincoln's eyes widened, and stuttered," W-wait a minute… your not mad? I basically ruined your engagement, made someone you considered a friend and possibly more, transfer. You should be yelling at me, slapping me or something. How did you find out?"

Pam motioned to the camera crew, and Lincoln gave them a dirty look.

"Hey, you were beating yourself up pretty badly, we thought it would be the right thing." The cameraman said.

Lincoln groaned and leaned against a wall, and rubbed his face. Pam stood next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm not mad, its thanks you to, that I finally realized that I liked Jim back. Even though he transferred, but I think I'm going to call him later, not sure when. And it was a wake up call to finally end my engagement with Roy, and change myself for the better with your help. Even though everyone thought we were dating after that call from your sisters."

Lincoln chuckled and said," I still don't know why I didn't just end the call, and continue it somewhere else that everyone couldn't hear."

Pam smirked and said," I wouldn't mind it though, even though I am older than you. But you are kinda cute."

Lincoln blushed and said," Very funny, and thanks. I'm glad you're not mad, and your doing better. Man, I was pretty much worried this whole time. I thought I messed up big time, you won't believe how many times my plans I made back when I was a kid backfired sometimes."

"Well… we can go back to work, or you can tell me." Pam said with a mischievous look.

Lincoln smirked and said, "Eh, what do you want to hear first?"

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was busy looking out the window, and trying to figure out what was going on.

"I still think they've been dating this whole time, and they didn't want anyone to know. Which is odd, I can see them being a cute couple." Michael said.

"Unless they start making out, we won't know for sure." Kevin said.

Dwight had a thoughtful look and said," Well, nothing has happened yet. I always suspected something was going on."

"Maybe Pam liked Lincoln all this time, and she was using Jim and Roy to make him jealous?" Kelly suggested.

Everyone took a moment to consider this, and from the looks of how a couple of them were nodding, they were starting to believe Kelly's theory.

Meredith had an impressed look and said, "Didn't know she liked them young… what's the age to be considered a cougar?"

"Probably your age. Boom." Michael said, and Dwight chuckled and they high-fived.

No one noticed Toby having a slightly crestfallen look.

"I think she can do better. What does she see in him?" Angela said.

"Some ladies like a man with silver or white hair. Silver fox look is sexy to women." Creed supplied.

Stanley who was behind everyone, rolled his eyes and said," I'm pretty sure that's not the case. I'm going back to my desk, to get away from this nonsense."

He did so, while everyone else watched the scene outside.

Michael when realized something and said," Dwight, go to the store and get some hair dye."

Dwight smirked and said," Oh, I was thinking that as well."

Dwight walked out of the room, but not before he gave Angela a look. Angela didn't look interested, but a smile grin was tugging on her features.

Phyllis gave Michael a raised eyebrow and said," Michael, are you really going to dye your hair silver or white to get women?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" He genuinely asked.

"I'm for it." Kevin said.

"Huh… I wasn't originally, but yeah I'll go for some." Oscar said with a shrug.

"I'm the one who suggested it, so that's a yes for me." Creed said.

"Why not." Toby said.

"Do that on your own time, and money." Michael said to him.

Kelly looked at Ryan and said in a flirty tone," I think you can pull it off."

Ryan, looked like he was considering it.


	12. Family Visit

**Another cameo of one of Lincoln's sisters, and a new character.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Episode: Original Idea**

* * *

**Family Visit**

Lincoln heard the door open, but didn't pay much attention to it, but he did, and smiled when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey twerp, aren't you going to say hi?" A voice teased.

Lincoln turned around, to see Ronnie Anne with his eldest sister Lori, her husband Bobby, and their 7 year old son, Logan Loud-Santiago.

Logan had lightly tanned skin, had Lori's eyes, which was brown, black hair that was reminiscent to how Bobby styled it. He wore jeans, sneakers, and an Ace Savvy T-Shirt.

"Uncle Lincoln!" Logan cheered and ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey kid! Wow, your Auntie Lynn must've been teaching you some tackling moves." He said.

He got up, and hugged his sister, and looked at Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

"Sup, little Loud." He said.

They did their handshake, and Lori rolled her eyes in good humor, when they didn't stop, and did it herself.

"Hey, Lincoln, if you don't mind, can you introduce us?" Pam asked.

Lincoln blinked, he looked around the room, and everyone was looking at them.

"Yes, I would like to know as well, if they are a security threat." Dwight said, as he gave a scrutinizing look.

Lincoln sighed, and then said," Everyone, this is my eldest sister Lori, her husband Bobby, and their son, Logan. Guys, these are my co-workers. Well, I'm sure you guys Stanley, Clyde's uncle."

"Hi, Lincoln has mentioned you all… uh Lincoln, why is there a camera crew here?" Lori pointed out.

"Yo, what is happening out here? I see we have some guests. Hola, to you sir, and to your beautiful wife. I take it your one of Lincoln's sisters? Also, hola to you too Ronnie Anne." Michael said as he walked out of his room.

Ronnie let out a sigh, while Bobby raised a brow.

Lori leaned to Lincoln and said," Is this your boss you told us about?"

"Pretty much."

"I bet how I'm great, and treat everyone with respect, kindness and treat everyone fairly. While also making this office a fun working environment." He said with a smile.

Michael didn't notice everyone rolling their eyes at him.

"So, what brings you to Scranton, and are your other sibling here as well? Cause I'm still, and everyone else is skeptical that there are ten of you. Man, your dad must've been good for your mom."

Lincoln nearly gagged at the last remark, while Lori narrowed her eyes, and looked ready to punch, but Bobby stopped her.

"We just wanted to visit Lincoln. And see if he could watch Logan while my sister shows us around the town." He said with smile.

It was obviously fake, and Bobby himself rarely got angry, but the remarks Michael was making, even though they weren't intentionally mean, were making him mad.

"Wait, your girlfriend is the sister to your sister's husband?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lincoln asked.

"Never thought you would stoop low to incest. That's weird." Kevin said.

Lincoln glared at him and said, "It isn't anywhere near that, and yes, some people thought of it as odd, but it's not anything weird."

Dwight snorted in amusement and said," Please. Fact. Everyone knows that incest is when family members decided to mate together, either for love, or to help produce the strongest offspring to become the leader of the family. And if they are deemed unworthy, or have some kind of mutation, they die."

Everyone gave him an odd look.

"Uh, how did you know all of that?" Jim asked, being serious for once.

Dwight realized what he said, and said," Documentary."

Everyone didn't look convinced at that.

"Yes, in the early days, Schrute's did have intercourse with their family, back during the middle ages in Germany. But, we haven't done that since we all came to the America's. And there hasn't been any side-effects since then. Unless you count my Great Uncle Adolf, who had two extra two's on his feet. Let me tell you, I heard he was popular with the sideshows." Dwight said while he was being interviewed.

"Right, is it ok if we leave Logan here?" Lori asked Michael.

"Does Pam have big boobs, and is Oscar gay? Of course! Welcome to Dunder Mifflin, Logan, I'm your Uncle Michael." Michael said and held out his hand for a high-five.

Logan, was confused with what was going on, but grinned, and gave him a high-five.

Lori went over to Lincoln and whispered in his ear," Please watch him, and keep him away from any weirdo's here. Or you're dead."

Lincoln sighed, and nodded. Even though the odds of something happening was high.

Lincoln was being interviewed, and patted his leg's, sighed and said," Well, I'm dead."

* * *

**Hope none of you are mad about what I did with Dwight. I mean, his family seems odd, and I wouldn't be surprised if it did happen in the past.**

**And for Logan, his name has an 'L' in his name, like the others. And was it any surprise that Lori and Bobby would be married by now, and having a kid?**

**Till next time.**


	13. Lincoln's First Interview

**First chapter set in Season 1.**

**Enjoy.**

**Episode: Pilot (Season 1 Episode 1)**

* * *

**Lincoln's First Interview**

Michael Scott walked around with the camera crew, and then stopped at Lincoln, who was sitting at his desk.

"And this here is our newest member, Lincoln Loud. And before you ask, no he isn't an old man, he just has white hair. Like Santa, if he was in his twenties." Michael said with a chuckle.

Lincoln gave him an unamused look.

"I started working here a couple of months ago. But I was here before, but as an intern. At the time, I didn't really interact with everyone, except Stanley a couple of times. The reason I took an internship was that I was trying to get experience in business. You see, I wanted to open my own Comic Book shop, but my friend Clyde, told me I should get experience in a business first before trying that.

I was already in college, and when I was looking at places out of state, I found out Dunder Mifflin's Scranton Branch was looking for an intern for few weeks. When I told my family and friends about it, everyone was shocked, but supported me on it. Clyde had cried, but he said his uncle worked there, and he could put a good word in for me.

Long story short, I did the internship, while also going through the motions of the oddness and sometimes insanity here. But, I decided to work here for a little bit, after I graduated. I was majoring in business, and Clyde, who is my best friend, minored in it, while he majored in Medicine. He's a Pharmacist and works back in Royal Woods.

I honestly don't know why I chose to be here, but I hope this place would give me enough experience. So Clyde and I can open the 'Clincoln McCloud Comic Book Store'… we're still working on the name." He said with slight shrug.


	14. Dwight Fires off a Gun

**Episode: Dwight K. Schrute, (Acting) Manager (Season 7 Episode 24)**

* * *

**Dwight fires off a Gun**

Lincoln was looking at his computer, when he heard Dwight walking around. He rolled his eyes, since Jo had appointed Dwight as the temporary Regional Manager after Deangelo, who was Michael's replacement, was hospitalized, and wouldn't be coming back. He had become a bigger pain than he normally was, and he had only been in the position for a week.

He glanced at him, but did a double take when he noticed something on his hip.

"Dwight, why do you have a gun?" He asked uncertainly.

Everyone looked at Dwight, and he had revolver and a holster on his hip.

"The holster was a gift from my Great-Uncle Honk. Um, I don't know. I guess he's saying that he's proud of me." He explained.

"Dwight, guns make me really uncomfortable." Andy said.

"The gun is just an accessory to the holster, okay? I can't walk around wearing an empty holster."

"Why do you need to wear the holster at all?" Pam asked.

"Why do you need to keep wearing those booby shirts all the time?" He shot back.

"Thank you." Angela agreed.

"You can put your cell phone in it instead." Phyllis suggested.

"Uh… hello!" He said as he showed her the carrier he had for his phone already.

"You can put a banana in it." Kevin suggested.

Dwight gave him an incredulous look and said, "Why would I put a banana in my holster?"

"In case you weren't hungry now, but you got hungry later." Kevin said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Or how about don't have a gun at all." Lincoln said, he was also having a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Which was pretty likely, considering how things normally happened here.

"Lincoln's right, Dwight. No gun, okay? Don't make us call Jo." Pam threatened.

"Okay, all right, fine. Everyone calm down. Someone get me a banana." He said and took out the gun. "Sorry I freaked you guys out-"

As Dwight was spinning the revolver in his hand, it went off near Andy. Everyone jumped and screamed, and Lincoln ended up jumping in his seat.

Unfortunately, he reclined to far, and ended up falling to the ground, and hitting his head. He blinked, and groaned slightly.

"Andy, Lincoln! Oh no, Dwight shot Lincoln!" He heard Erin say.

"What! No I didn't!" Dwight fearfully said.

Jim helped Lincoln up, and he sat his chair, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No he didn't he's fine." Jim reassured.

Everyone looked relieved, and Lincoln sent a quick glare at Dwight. He noticed Andy holding his ear, this was due to the fact the gun was in close proximity to him when it went off.

"It's so loud!" He said.

"Dude, what the f*ck is wrong with you!?" Lincoln angrily cursed at Dwight.

Everyone gave Lincoln surprised looks. Lincoln hardly cursed, and didn't get angry easily. He was pretty much a laid back, and calm person like Jim. So it was a shock to see him angry, and to actually curse at someone. Even though the person in question deserved it.

Oscar went to check where the bullet went, and checked the carpeting.

He laughed and said," My God. There is a hardwood floor underneath this carpeting. Why would they do that?"

Andy tried to create a pitch, but it seemed like he was having trouble, "There's like this crazy ringing going on. I can't… eeeee… I can't find the perfect C."

"Your eardrum burst, depending on the seriousness of it, it will take a couple of weeks to heal. But I suggest you go to the ER, to get it checked out." Lincoln said.

"Don't tell me, Luna's music volume caused you guys have temporary hearing lost." Andy stated.

"Yes that, and my sister Lisa tended to create explosions in the house from her chemicals." Lincoln explained further.

"Again, why haven't you made a book about your childhood?" Jim asked.

"I know, I know, I'm still on the fence about it." Lincoln said as he rubbed his head again.

"Hey, what happened?" Toby as he walked into the room.

"Dwight went on a shooting spree, and shot Andy and Lincoln." Kelly said.

"No, no, no. all we know is that a gun fired. That's all we know! No, that's not true. Actually, we heard a loud noise. Later, a hole was seen. No one saw the bullet leave the gun." Dwight tried to explain his version of the story.

Andy tried to sing again but had no luck and said," Something's definitely wrong. I think Linc was right."

"I can't reach Jo… she must already be on a plane." Gabe said.

"Why are you calling Jo?" Dwight asked, slightly freaked out.

Lincoln would've gave him a really sarcastic response, but he refrained himself from doing so.

"I think I should go to the hospital." Andy said.

"Yeah, I think Lincoln should go to. He might have a concussion again." Pam said.

Lincoln shook his head and said," No I'm fine. I don't need to."

"Do you want me to call your sisters?" Pam threatened.

Lincoln slightly paled and said," Yeah… maybe I should."

"I'll take them." Erin suggested.

"NO!" Gabe yelled, and that caused everyone to look at him. "We really shouldn't be without a receptionist. Now more than ever." He continued, trying to cover his outburst.

"I'll take them."Darryl said.

"Thank you, Darryl." Andy said.

He then got up, and held onto his arm, as if he was seriously injured. Darryl gave him a look, and he let him go and walked normally.

Lincoln sighed, and walked after them.

He just hoped the others can find a way to fix all of this.


	15. Black Lincoln

**This idea came from FangDriver8. I was thinking of doing this, but didn't know how to, until Fang suggested Clyde take Lincoln's place, and I realized that made absolute sense, considering how close they are, and they would know everything about each other.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**I own none of the content.**

**Episode: Andy's Ancestry (Season 9 Episode 3)**

* * *

**Black Lincoln**

Everyone was busy working in the morning. The only one who seemed distracted was Dwight, who looked like he was either sick or terribly confused and dumbfounded. The issue was that Dwight was totally befuddled when some Asian man walked in pretending to be Jim, everyone else knew that the real Jim was at the dentist, and they went along with pretending that Jim was Asian this whole time.

Except for Angela, who didn't care about the prank, but went along with it because she was used to the shenanigans that happened at the office.

That left Dwight wondering if he did somehow forget, or this was one of the most elaborate pranks Jim, Pam and possibly Lincoln had thrown at him.

He would almost say he was impressed.

'Jim' was holding back a grin and said," Now can I get back to work, Dwight?"

Before he could respond, Dwight heard the door open, and looked up.

A black man in his early twenties walked in. He had a small afro, glasses, and was wearing a set of clothes that looked familiar. And he was holding two coffees.

"Hey, morning Linc!" Erin greeted.

'Lincoln' grinned at Erin and said, "Morning Erin. Here's your Chocolate Frappuccino, just the way you like it."

Dwight put down the supposed fake picture, and frowned, that was how Lincoln and Erin greeted each other, and the drink Erin got sometimes in the morning. And that was the same style Lincoln wore, including his signature black and orange tie. He then realized what was happening.

Finding a new sense of determination and confidence, Dwight walked over to 'Lincoln', who was still talking to Erin, like Lincoln normally did in the morning. Lincoln had a soft spot for Erin, and Dwight, and some of the others suspected him of liking her, or they were dating. They had originally thought Lincoln liked Pam, but she was with Jim.

"Hey, Dwight, what's new?" 'Lincoln' asked when he noticed him.

Dwight feigned a laugh, got serious, and said," Very funny. You had me with Asian Jim, but you aren't going to fool me. I know Lincoln isn't Black."

'Lincoln' grinned and said," Well, hats off to you for not noticing race."

He walked past him, and sat in Lincoln's desk. He typed in his password for his computer, and his phone.

"Morning, Linc." 'Jim' said.

"Morning, Jim. Hoped you didn't catch the last night, the Lions mauled the Eagles last night."

"Eh, we'll see next time."

Dwight walked over to Lincoln's desk and said," Alright I know your not Lincoln. And the picture of you with your sisters prove it."

Dwight looked at the picture and blinked, flabbergasted again. The picture showed 10 women, but instead of being Caucasian, they were all African American, and 'Lincoln' was with them.

"How… What?" Dwight muttered, feeling a small headache coming.

The door opened and closed, Ronnie Anne walked in.

"Hey lame-o, you forgot your lunch in the car."

'Lincoln' gave the camera a sheepish look, just like 'Lincoln' had done a few times.

"Thanks, babe." He said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Ronnie Anne saw Pam and said," Hey Pam, Lincoln and I are still open for babysitting Cece and Philip. Hope you have fun at the restaurant."

"Thanks, Ronnie." Pam said.

"Yeah, we like babysitting those two." 'Lincoln' said.

Ronnie Anne then left, Dwight gave the picture back to 'Lincoln', and then walked out of the room, to supposedly go outside to think about what was going on.

Both 'Jim' and 'Lincoln' gave their signature looks at the camera.

"Jim asked me if I wanted in with pranking Dwight with that. I was in, but I knew the only person who could pull it off. My best friend, Clyde." Lincoln said as he was interviewed.

The camera panned out to show Clyde was next to him.

"He called and I thought it would be funny. I mean, I knew it was going to work, we are Clincoln McCloud after all. And we also have to thank those actors Luan knew that pretended to be Lincoln's sisters, and also photoshop." Clyde said.

The both of them high fived.


	16. Parkour

**Episode: Gossip (Season 6 Episode 1)**

* * *

**Parkour**

Lincoln let out a regrettable sigh, and then had to move when Andy tried to do a handstand on his desk, while yelling 'Parkour' along with Michael and Dwight. The three of them were trying to do Parkour in the office, but what was seen was them making bad attempts at it and annoying everyone.

As soon as the three left to do what they thought was Parkour somewhere else. He felt everyone glaring at him, and he winced.

Lincoln was showing video of his sister Lynn in a gym, who was doing more successful and cooler Parkour stunts, as he was being interviewed.

"My sister Lynn sent me a couple of videos of her working out in the gym back in Royal Woods. One of the things she was doing was Parkour, and I should've watched it somewhere else. Not when Michael was walking behind me. Once he saw it, he was immediately interested, and had Dwight look up videos of it. Andy then got involved, and it led to the three of them thinking that what they were doing is cool, but in reality will probably land them in the Hospital."

He heard a noise outside, and motioned the camera to follow him. They walked over to the window, and Lincoln rolled his eyes, and showed the crew what was going on.

Michael, Dwight, and Andy were attempting to do Parkour in the parking lot.

The operative word being 'attempting'.

"Everyone said it was my fault, and I should stop them. But they digressed when I mentioned that the three of them should learn from their mistakes themselves. Either if they got tired, or injured themselves. Let's face it, a couple of days without Michael and Dwight would be nice. But Andy is alright." Lincoln said with a shrug.


	17. Have a Pie Day

**Thank you for all the support. It really means a lot to me.**

**Also don't worry, I'll have a Halloween Chapter out soon.**

**Episode: Original Idea**

* * *

**Have a Pie Day**

Lincoln was at his desk when he heard the door open, and heard someone speak.

"Hi, I have some packages for Scranton Branch, from Corporate." A UPS guy said.

Michael heard this from his office, and ran out excitedly, and said, "Are they all for me?" He asked.

"Just one for you, and the rest are for everyone else." He said, and handed Michael a clipboard to sign.

Everyone then had their packages and started to open them. oddly enough, everyone opened theirs at the same time. when Lincoln looked inside the box, he was immediately sent sprawling to the ground, and his vision was white.

He then started to hear yells and curses from everyone else. He got up, and wiped the stuff off of his face. He tasted a little bit, and he frowned.

"Wait, pies?" Lincoln said.

"Haha! Oh yeah, these are good pies!" Kevin said as he ate his.

"JIM!" Dwight said, incensed.

Lincoln jumped from his seats to restrain Dwight, as he was about to lunge at Jim. While Pan pulled Jim away before Dwight could get him.

Michael came out of his office, he didn't look mad, but he was laughing.

"Oh man, that was a good one! Who did it? I heard it was Jim? Or better yet, Packer?"

Jim held his hands in defense and said," No, I had nothing to do with this! For once."

Angela looked even more mad and said," Then who did? This was my favorite top! The bastard."

Lincoln looked inside his box, and found a note in it. He pulled it out, and started to read it. His eyes widened, and he then groaned in exasperation.

"What? Do you know who mailed them?" Phyllis asked.

Lincoln was about to deny, but Pam had gotten up from her desk, and swiped the note from him.

She looked at the writing and said:

_Dear Lincoln, April Fools is in a couple of days. I know you won't be home during that time. You may think you're in the clear, but you should know by now that no one in the family ever is. So I decided to mail you a pie in the face! And to add the comedy factor, I sent one to each of your coworkers. Hope you liked them!_

_Have a pie day, haha!_

_Love,_

_Luan_

_P.S I hope Jim liked that new video I sent on my Channel. It's nice that you know a fan of my work._

Everyone with the exception of Michael, Kevin, and Jim gave him looks. Jim was a fan of Luan's Comedy Channel, and had gotten some of the ideas for his pranks from her in the past.

"Lincoln, your sister is great cook! I need the recipe." Kevin said.

"Lincoln, you're paying for my top." Angela said with a glare.

Lincoln sighed, and couldn't help but feel impressed with what Luan just did.


	18. Sensitive Stomachs

**Unfortunately, I forgot about the Halloween chapter, I'll probably do one later. And I will also more parts to this episode later on, due to this being a big part of the show.**

**Episode: Season 6, Episode 4 'Niagara Part 1'**

* * *

**Sensitive Stomachs**

Lincoln and everyone else were listening to Pam talking about her stomach issues, due to her being pregnant, and what to and not do. It was a couple of days before they would all head out for their wedding, which Lincoln will be one of the Groomsmen and Ronnie Anne being a Bridesmaid.

"I'm sorry you guys, but you probably noticed that my stomach is a little more sensitive lately. So if you wouldn't mind wearing less perfume. And if your lunch is especially pungent, then I suggest you should have it in the break room." Pam said.

"We would really appreciate it." Jim added.

Pam looked at Phyllis and said," Phyllis, if you could switch to a different scented soap for a month or two. Yours is kinda perfumey."

"Now this is getting ridiculous." Phyllis griped.

"Oh gee, I'm sorry. I guess I missed the meeting, where we all voted for you to get pregnant." Dwight sarcastically said.

For some reason Lincoln snorted, he didn't know why, but he couldn't help but compare that to his family. But he pretended to cough to hide it.

Luckily no one noticed, and Dwight continued.

"No, I deserve the right to peel my hard boil eggs at my desk. Also, why aren't you demanding that Lincoln not eat his Peanut Butter and Sauerkraut Sandwiches? It ruins perfectly good Sauerkraut, and it should traditionally belong on a Frankfurt, and any type of German Sausage. Not on a sandwich."

"Yeah, I eat a lot of things, but I find the sourness of the Sauerkraut to cancel out the creamy or crunchiness of the Peanuts. It's a no for me." Kevin added.

What Kevin said, spoke volumes, due to everyone knowing the man's appetite, and what he was willing to eat.

"Oh, I'm sorry if my choice in food is so damaging to your guy's lives. I'll have to think about what you said. I"m truly sorry." Lincoln sarcastically said.

Pam shrugged and said," I've been having cravings for them. And in all honesty, they are actually pretty good."

That made Lincoln happy, and he said," At least I know someone else besides Lily who likes my Sandwich. You don't know what you people are missing."

"Yeah, indigestion." Andy mumbled.

"All morning I look forward to my afternoon cigars. And I am not stopping for anybody." Meredith said.

"I mean it's courtesy, and everyone is acting like they have to change the way they are forever. I mean my family did the same thing when my mom was Pregnant." Lincoln said as he was interviewed.

Later on, Lincoln was watching Dwight as he purposely peeled his egg in front of Pam. This caused to her slightly throw up into the trashcan, and then took a bite out of a Peanut Butter and Sauerkraut Sandwich Lincoln at given her.

Lincoln also took a bite of his, thinking how much he respected Pam for standing her ground until he noticed something. Andy looked sick, and then proceeded to throw up into a trashcan.

This soon caused a chain reaction among everyone, where they all threw up in their desks or ran straight to the bathroom.

The only people who weren't affected by this were: Him, Pam, Dwight, Creed, and Stanley.

"I was honestly surprised that I didn't get sick." Lincoln said with a shrug as he was interviewed.


	19. Phone Call

**Episode: Early Season 3 (Was mentioned in Chapter 11)**

**Have a Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Phone Call**

Pam was currently sitting at her desk attempting to do some work when she got a phone call.

She picked up and said," Dunder Mifflin this is Pam. Yes… I'm that Pam, who is this? I… what? I honestly don't know what you're implying or think I am. What! No, we're not… he was helping me out… we're just friends. I have no feelings for him. Yes I will admit he's kinda cute. But..."

Everyone by now was watching in interest, and slight concern. Whatever it was, Pam looked like she was offended, shocked and confused. Pam then placed her hand on the phone and said.

"Lincoln, call for you."

Lincoln got up from his desk, went to the phone and said," This is Lincoln Loud… wait, Lola is that you? What are you guys talking about? No I didn't break up with Ronnie Anne. Who gave you the idea I was dating her? Leni, I sent you those pictures to help her find a new look, I was doing something for a friend… it's my business on who I do and don't date, and I'm not dating Pam. Hang on for a moment, I need to go to a different room."

Lincoln placed the phone on hold, and Lincoln speed walked to the conference room, locked the door, and closed the blinds.

Michael, who had gotten out of his office to see what was going on, was motioning for everyone to head to the phone. And for Pam to hit the speaker function.

Pam did so, and everyone else crowded around to hear. The voice they heard was now Ronnie Anne's.

_"- Look you guys, Lincoln and I didn't break up. And who cares if we did do that? We're adults and we can make our own decisions."_

_"It might deharmonize the balance of the family, and also the marriage of Lori and Bobby."_ Lisa said.

_"That is literally the stupidest thing I've heard! I can't believe you all would do this! We didn't force Lincoln to date Ronnie Anne. And Pam is a very nice person, when Bobby, I and Logan visited Lincoln. If Lincoln wants to date her, then let him."_ Lori said.

"_For Pete's sake! I don't like Pam that way! Also for your guy's information, you kept meddling about what was going on between Ronnie Anne and me when we were growing up!"_ Lincoln said.

_"And look where it brought you guys. Your guy's relationship sure did grow up! Get it?"_ Luan said.

Everyone groaned, with Ronnie Anne saying_," Look, all Lincoln did was help someone. I mean, she did call off her own wedding, left her fiancée, and wanted to change herself. And we all know how big of a heart lame-o has, so we all knew he wanted to help."_

_"So like, I thought I heard and saw the wrong thing?"_ Leni said.

_"Pretty much, sis."_ Luna said.

The entire argument looked to be simmering down, but Pam had already turned off the speaker function. And if you looked at her, her face was rosy from embarrassment.

Before anyone could tell her to turn it back on, everyone heard Lincoln talking as if he was hanging up, and they all jogged back to their seats, and pretended to do work. By that time, Lincoln, who had a really annoyed look, grumbled something as he got back to his seat.

He rubbed his hands on his temples, which meant he probably had a headache.

Everyone glanced at him, and Pam was still looking embarrassed, and she was looking down. Micheal got out of his office, and went to Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln."

"Yes, Micheal?"

"I just want to you to know you have my permission."

Lincoln looked up, and had confused look and said," Permission for that?"

Michael grinned, patted him on the shoulder and said," Why to date Pam! I commend you for hitting that, even though the slight age difference. And don't listen to your family, you can make your decisions. And this is a good one."

Lincoln's response was to have his head in his hands, and let out a long curse of him saying f*ck, and also a few other colorful words.

If the documentary had aired that part, then the viewers would have heard a long bleep.

Lincoln was then in the interview room, he had a faraway look, and said," When did my life come to this?"


	20. Dwight's Survival Food

**Episode: Season 7, Episode 17 'Todd Packer'**

**Disclaimer: Sorry if I freak anyone out, but sometimes something tragic or scary things needs something funny to take the edge off. Also, if anyone seen MLP: Friendship is Magic, then listen to Pinkie's Face Your Fears song.**

**I also own none of the content.**

**But yeah, in all seriousness, I hope you all stay safe, and take every precaution regarding with what's been going on lately.**

* * *

**Dwight's Survival Food**

Lincoln watched as Dwight ate his survival food that was soon going to expire with gusto. He had found out a while ago that Dwight had a large stockpile, including a fallout shelter. A normal person would be put off or think someone like that is overreacting, but Lincoln could see their point.

He had watched enough disaster, and any type of apocalypse movie to be convinced to have a plan. He and Clyde had even thought up of a couple of plans and scenarios for that type of thing.

He had even gotten tips from Rip Hardcore.

And considering him and his family lived in Michigan, then the threat of Tornado's or any type of storm was always looming.

His sister, Lisa, also had her own bunker for any situation. Which is normally used when someone wanted to have some peace and quiet, but to also use it in case of an emergency.

So yeah, anything that had to do with survival was something him and Dwight could agree on.

The others weren't convinced, due to Kevin and Meredith making fun of him of.

Dwight wasn't having it, by saying," Hardy, har, har. Alright, picture this: snow and ash drizzles from the sky. A rabid pack of dogs surrounds you-"

"Uh, not to mention the possibility of: Zombies, other rabid animals, blood thirsty cannibals, and gulp… scary hill people who hide in trees." Lincoln listed.

Dwight nodded in acceptance and said," Those are also likely scenarios. Except the latter, those types tend to be amongst others like them. And also they would eat each other so they won't starve. Where was I?"

Lincoln wasn't sure how to respond to that, due to the latter being a fear he had since he was a kid. His family thought he was paranoid, but he had looked up proof on the internet, and also Dwight had mentioned them before in the past.

"Talking about yours and Lincoln's paranoia." Jim said, unconvinced.

Dwight ignored the quip and continued, "As the flame from the end of your stick dies out. There's only one hope left for you, the door to my shelter. 'Dwight, please let me in!' but I ignore your cries, and don't let you in. And you want to know why?"

"Cause the sign, that says 'no pounding or begging'?" Jim joked.

"No, because you laughed at me, and also Lincoln. Kevin will be eaten, Pam would be taken slave. Jim would be made a warlords jester. Meredith will do ok. Lincoln would do well, because he takes this type of stuff seriously. Be assured, this day will come. It would be a matter of time. It could be one month, or it could be two months."

"Three months." Jim suggested.

Lincoln could already see where this was going, and when he glanced at Pam, so did she. Luckily for him, he had already finished his lunch, and was already started to leave.

"Personally, I'm actually used to people ridiculing me for this type of stuff. I can see their points, but anything could happen. Even a new disease could cause us all to take shelter." Lincoln said as he was being interviewed.

"Could be." Dwight said.

Once Lincoln and Pam got out of the break room, Lincoln said," If it does happen, then I will let you both in. As long as I get to gloat about how I was right."

Pam's response was to playful smack her friends arm, and Lincoln chuckled.


	21. Lincoln's Salary

**Episode: The Negotiation (Season 3 Episode 19)**

* * *

**Lincoln's Salary**

"Have I heard how much Michael makes? Yeah, I mean if the guy has been working here for almost 15 years, he should get like a raise or something. I mean, Michael is pretty dedicated to the company. I think I make more than him." Lincoln explained, and then took out his phone.

He then showed them a picture, which showed him and Clyde with an elderly man, when they were kids. And he then showed the camera crew another picture of him, Clyde, and his sisters in costumes at some type of convention, with the same elderly man.

"Yeah, when I was a kid, my friend, Clyde and I won a contest to meet Bill Buck, who is the creator and author of our favorite Comic Book superhero, Ace Savvy. We met him again at an Ace Savvy convention, after he saw the both of us, and my sisters as the characters we created. He offered us the chance to be part of the team. We accepted right on the spot. So what the means, we get small percentage of any profit regarding Ace Savvy, we also get to help in making the comics, or if someone needs a consultant. Basically we're low level partners. We've been doing it since we were 11, and I'm not in my early twenties…"

Lincoln did something with his phone, and read something. He had a thoughtful look, and then realized something. He then jumped out of his chair, opened the door, and speed walked over to where the accounts were, the camera crew didn't follow him.

He was then seen talking to Oscar, who after a moment, then took out a file, and handed it too him. Lincoln looked at it, handed it back to him, and then went back to the interview room with a stunned expression. He also didn't notice how everyone was looking at him from their desks, wondering what was going on, but Oscar looking to be thinking hard about something.

"Wow... I think I make than everyone in the office." Lincoln finally said.

* * *

**This is actually going to come up later as the story progresses, as in, Lincoln and Clyde will have an event change them soon.**

**Till next time.**


	22. Morse Code

**Episode: The Cover-Up (Season 6, Episode 24)**

* * *

**Morse Code**

Dwight was working at his desk, when he started to notice something. He glanced at Pam, who was oddly enough, tapping her mouse in some type of sequence, he then noticed Jim and Lincoln, who was tapping his pen, and the keyboard to his computer, respectively. He felt his annoyance go up when he figured out what they were doing.

"Stop it." He said.

"Stop what?" Jim asked.

"The three of you are talking about me in Morse Code. Well jokes on you, 'cause I know Morse Code. Ha!" Dwight smugly said.

Lincoln and Jim snorted in amusement, while Pam grinned a tiny bit.

"Yeah. That's what we're doing. In our very limited free time, and with our very limited budget, we went and got Ronnie Anne to babysit, and we went out and took a class on a very outmoded, and very unnecessary form of communication, just so we could talk about you in front of you." Jim sarcastically said.

* * *

Lincoln, Pam and Jim were being interviewed, and they all looked smug.

"Yup, that's exactly what we did. But not really" Jim said.

"It all started when Dwight was tapping his foot against the leg of his desk. When I asked him to stop, he said, 'I will, when you lose the baby weight.'" Pam explained further.

"I am one of those people who like survival stuff, and I knew how to do Morse Code. Once they told me what they were going to do, I decided to show and teach them one of my very useful skills. Free of charge and everything. Luckily I never told Dwight I knew it, so the end result worked. Once again, one of my survival skills worked." Lincoln proudly said.

"Yes, one your lame-o skills worked." Pam teased.

"And it only worked, because you're a lame-o as well." Jim added with a smug look.

Lincoln gave his two co-workers/friends an unamused look.

* * *

"Very well. I must have imagined it. I apologize." Dwight said, but they could tell he wasn't convinced.

Pam then started to press on the stapler, Jim on his keyboard, and Lincoln started to tap on his desk. Dwight put two-and-two together, and immeditaly jumped into action when he realized what they were saying.

"Detonator. Detonator, where? Michael!" Dwight said as he looked around for a moment, and then went to get Michael.

A moment later, a non convinced Michael came out of his office with Dwight. He approached Jim, and said," Jim. Are you or Lincoln clicking a detonator?"

"It's a pen." Jim said as he held it up.

Michael started leave, but Dwight tried to talk to him.

"Get back to work, Dwight. Please." Michael said as he walked back into his office.

"Fine." Dwight said, as he walked back to his desk.

As soon as he sat down, he brought out a pair of earmuffs, and then said," Hey. Tap away." He then placed them on his ears.

Lincoln smirked behind his hand, as Pam started to blink in Morse Code. He had to admit, he should give her and Jim props, doing Morse Code that way was hard to do. He then saw Dwight had noticed, and he soon took off his classes, and did the same thing.

Him and Jim then high fived under their desks.


End file.
